The present invention relates generally to medical devices. More specifically, the invention relates to intravascular embolus trap devices.
Embolus trap devices are percutaneously placed in a body vessel to prevent emboli from traveling and creating an undesirable embolism, e.g., pulmonary embolism. For example, vena cava filters are used for trapping emboli in the vena cava filter to prevent pulmonary embolism. Also, anti-platelet agents and anticoagulants may be used to breakdown blood clots. Moreover, snares and baskets (e.g., stone retrieval baskets) are used for retrieving urinary calculi. Additionally, occlusion coils are commonly used to occlude aneurysms and accumulate thrombi in a body vessel. Treatments for a stenotic lesion the potential effect of releasing blood clots and other thrombi plaque in the vasculature of the patient.
During stenosis treatments, there is a risk of such blood clots and thrombi being undesirably released into the blood flow within the vasculature. Therefore, embolus trap devices, such as occlusion devices and filters, have been developed to collect blood clots and thrombi. However, currently known devices may be improved to secure blood clots and thrombi during removal of the embolus trap device.